Les lapins ne sont pas des animaux innocents
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Ce titre n'a pas de sens. Enfin si. Peut-être. Le contenu de cette fiction n'en aura sans doute pas plus. Vous êtes prévenus. [Recueil des drabbles écrits lors des soirées endrabblées de l'APDES. Angst, crack, UA, couples délirants et autres animaux bizarres.]
1. Nain - Sasha

Je me décide enfin à publier les drabbles que j'ai écrit lors des deux soirées endrabblées organisées par le forum de l'APDES ! Les règles : un thème, un couple/perso et quinze minutes pour pondre un texte de cent pile poil !

Bonne lecture ;)

Thème (Hikari) : Nain

Personnage (Atsuka) : Sasha

* * *

Tout le monde savait que Sasha avait une passion dévorante pour la nourriture, et celui qui se mettrait entre elle et son repas n'était pas encore né. Elle aimait tout particulièrement la viande, et ayant l'habitude de chasser, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de difficulté à tuer le moindre animal. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur le sort de ces animaux. Manger ou être mangé, Sasha connaissait trop bien le refrain.

-Tu... tu vas vraiment le tuer ?

Pourtant, quand Connie lui posa cette question, son couteau trembla un instant avant de s'abattre sur le lapin nain.


	2. Soyez vous-même - Hanji & titan

Thème (Nyaa) : "Soyez-vous même, les autres sont déjà pris." Oscar Wilde

Pairing (Hikari) : Hanji/Titan

* * *

-Bon. Première règle : je suis là pour faire des expériences sur toi, mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal. Si quelque chose te fait mal, tu me le dis d'accord ? Deuxièmement : tu n'as pas le droit de me manger moi, ou les autres qui te surveillent. Même si c'est tentant.

Hanji prit soudain conscience des murmures autour d'elle, et s'approcha tout près de l'oreille du titan, de manière tout à fait imprudente et sous les regards moqueurs de ses subordonnés.

-Et troisièmement : n'écoute pas leurs méchants commentaires. Tu es parfait comme tu es, Bean.


	3. Attraction - Carla

Thème (Nataku) : Attraction

Personnage (Nataku) : Carla

* * *

Carla ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, coincée comme elle était sous les décombres. Son cœur se serra, et elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle devait être forte, ne rien laisser paraître. Devant elle, Hannes emmenait Eren et Mikasa. Sa vision était troublée par les larmes, mais elle voyait Eren qui se débattait, hurlant à Hannes de venir la sauver. Le titan s'approchait d'elle d'un pas lourd et régulier.

Dans un mouvement de panique, elle tendit la main vers la silhouette d'Hannes, attirée par cette forme mouvante qui aurait pu la sauver. Mais il était déjà trop tard.


	4. A contre-courant - Mikasa

Thème (Neechu) : A contre-courant

Personnage (Slavy) : Mikasa

* * *

Mikasa voyait les gens fuir, hurlant et pleurant. Au loin, on entendait les bruits de pas des titans. Sa main se crispa sur son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et elle s'élança. Quand un déviant fit son apparition, elle était prête et l'acheva d'un coup précis et net. Il s'effondra sous les regards paralysés des civils. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Mais elle continuait de sentir les titans là-bas, en première ligne. Des hommes mouraient par centaines à cet endroit. Alors elle n'écouta que son instinct et s'élança, à contre-courant de la vague humaine gémissante. Eren. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Eren.


	5. Différent - Mina Carolina

Thème (Shiro) : Différent

Personnage (Nataku) : Mina Carolina

* * *

C'était dur, d'exister parmi tous ces personnages caractériels qu'étaient les membres du 104e bataillon d'entraînement. Il y avait ceux qu'on remarquait tout de suite, comme Eren et Jean, à cause de leurs disputes fréquentes, et ceux qui se distinguaient par leurs compétences exceptionnelles, comme Mikasa. Mina savait que par rapport à eux, elle se fondait dans la masse. Ses camarades étaient tous si différents qu'elle se sentait parfois minuscule à côté. Mais elle espérait, un jour, pouvoir elle aussi briller.

Quand elle se sentit soulevée de terre, elle comprit pourtant que même sa mort ne la distinguerait pas des autres.


	6. Mais où est le lapin ? - Jean & Armin

Thème (Slavy) : "Mais où est le lapin ?"

Pairing (Anonyme) : Jean/Armin

Drabble dédicacé à Grise avec amour.

* * *

-Mais où est le lapin, bordel de merde ?!

Armin pouvait difficilement contenir son rire. Voir Jean s'énerver comme ça n'était pas un spectacle courant. Enfin, il s'énervait souvent, là n'était pas le problème. Mais il était actuellement à la recherche d'un des lapins nain censé faire partie du menu. (Armin soupçonnait sincèrement Connie d'avoir relâché l'innocente bestiole.)

-Armin ! Aide-moi un peu !

Jean gémit avant de se remettre à la poursuite du lapin, désespéré à l'idée que les rations soient réduites. Armin s'en fichait lui. La vision de Jean à quatre pattes devant lui était plus que satisfaisante.

* * *

Je nie avoir écrit ce drabble. Qui est l'imbécile qui a donné Jean/Armin en couple ? Argh.


	7. Super-héros - Hitch & Marlow

Thème (Nataku) : Super-héros

Pairing (Nyaa) : Hitch/Marlow

* * *

Hitch pensait sincèrement que Marlow était un imbécile. Il tenait des discours affligeants de bonne volonté souvent, et semblait croire à un avenir heureux. Elle trouvait ça stupide. Ceux qui rejoignaient les brigades spéciales le faisait pour se la couler douce.

Marlow lui lançait des regards outrés dès qu'elle disait ça, mais Hitch continuait. S'il voulait à ce point être un héros, il aurait dû rejoindre les bataillons et se faire bouffer par un titan.

Pourtant, elle finit par arrêter de le taquiner à propos de ses rêves. Il n'était peut-être pas un héros, mais il était devenu le sien.


	8. la fête - Ymir & Christa

Thème (Mamsayi) : la fête

Pairing (Shiny) : Ymir/Christa

Je tiens à préciser que ce pairing est tombé aux alentours de minuit, le 1er août, soit le jour de la fête du yaoi. Commencer la journée du yaoi avec du yuri, c'est-y pas magnifique ? ;)

* * *

Ymir ne se souvenait plus de la date de son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas grave selon elle. Une fête d'anniversaire de toute façon, c'était bien trop humain pour elle. Elle avait vu trop de gens mourir, souvent de ses propres mains, pour avoir droit à une fête.

Mais après une baffe bien placée de la normalement si douce Christa, Ymir consentit à changer d'avis pour une journée. Le temps que Christa lui organise une fête, une seule. La blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer de cadeau, mais le baiser qu'elle donna à Ymir en tint lieu à merveille.


	9. Encastrer - Jean & Armin

Thème (Shiro) : Encastrer

Pairing (Grise) : Jean/Armin

Je déteste ce couple.

* * *

Armin semblait heureux. C'était même la première fois depuis longtemps (depuis la disparition d'Annie en fait) qu'il souriait aussi sincèrement. Il semblait parfaitement heureux -non, il _était_ heureux. Et Eren en aurait pleuré. Armin était son plus fidèle ami, et il méritait sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde. Qu'il avait apparemment trouvé : il venait d'annoncer à Eren et Mikasa qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Jean.

Eren pâlit.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Tout sauf ça.

Armin était heureux, mais Eren se promit néanmoins qu'il allait encastrer cette tête de cheval dans le mur le plus proche.


	10. Bûcheron - Connie

Thème (Shiny) : Bûcheron

Personnage (Hikari) : Connie

Ce drabble est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs bûcherons dans le village de Connie. Il les admirait depuis tout petit, et adorait jouer avec les autres enfants parmi les arbres couchés. On pouvait construire des cabanes avec eux, où se fabriquer des épées. Les bûcherons leur laissaient toujours les chutes de bois pour qu'ils s'amusent.

Mais maintenant, Connie contemplait le village vide de vie sans un mot. Les haches des bûcherons gisaient sur le sol, inutiles. Car les titans ne se servaient pas de haches et ne coupaient pas de bois. Les titans étaient des bûcherons déments arrachant têtes et membres, sans jamais s'arrêter.


	11. Chatouilles - Annie & Armin

Thème (Hikari) : Chatouilles

Pairing (Atsuka) : Annie/Armin mes choupinets

* * *

Le regard du titan était bleu. D'un bleu intense et triste. C'est étrange, songe Armin, un titan qui est presque expressif. Mais il y a autre chose derrière l'éclat des yeux bleus du titan. Un secret, qu'Armin connait trop bien.

Parce que lorsqu'il voit Annie, si belle et si fragile dans son cristal, Armin repense à cette journée, où elle l'a épargné. Il se rappelle les yeux bleus et le vent qui faisait bouger ses cheveux, chatouillant son visage. C'est une sensation légère, aussi légère et réelle que la question qu'il se pose.

"Et si, ce jour-là, j'avais trahi ?"

* * *

J'avais attendu toute la soirée que ce couple sorte parce que walà et quand il est FINALEMENT SORTI j'ai réussi à faire de l'angst sur le thème chatouilles. Je dois avoir un problème. Mais j'aime bien les faire souffrir.


	12. Réapprendre - Connie & Armin

Thème (Atsuka) : Réapprendre

Pairing (Nataku) : Connie/Armin

* * *

Armin avait perdu Annie. Connie avait perdu sa mère. Et ils avaient tout deux perdu un peu de cette joie enfantine qui subsistait encore en eux. Ils étaient des Soldats maintenant, prêts à tout sacrifice -même celui des êtres chers. Ils s'étaient salis les mains, avaient obéi aux ordres. Maintenant il fallait survivre, se battre, avancer, _gagner_. Un poids qui pesait un peu plus lourd à chaque nouvelle mort.

Et à chaque fois mourait un peu de leur confiance en l'avenir.

Mais ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, comme ils pouvaient. Ils réapprenaient, ensemble. Réapprendre à vivre. Réapprendre à aimer, peut-être.


	13. Confettis - la patate de Sasha

Thème (Shiny) : Confettis

Personnage (Shim) : la patate de Sasha

* * *

C'était une patate. Une simple patate bouillie. Mais elle faisait bien des envieux pour sûr ! Une fille la regardait d'ailleurs avec envie, l'écume aux lèvres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et s'en saisit avec rapidité.

C'était une délicieuse patate bouillie. De celle que l'on dégustait avec lenteur, pour mieux savourer l'océan de saveurs qui s'offrait à nous. Ce que faisait merveilleusement bien la jeune fille. Croquer fermement mais avec une certaine tendresse, et mâcher avec plaisir...

Mais l'instructeur en fit tomber à terre la moitié, et c'est en pleurs que la jeune fille revint le soir, l'enterrer sous des confettis.


	14. La pluie - Mike & Nanaba

Thème (Mamsayi) : La pluie

Pairing : Mike/Nanaba

* * *

Mike et Nanaba n'étaient pas exactement bavards. Ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre, énormément, mais se parlaient rarement. Certains trouvaient ça étrange. Ils s'entendaient plus que bien, tout le monde pouvait confirmer, mais entre eux, les paroles semblaient proscrites.

Certains mettaient ça sur des disputes, mais ceux qui savaient se contentaient de lever les yeux au ciel. Parce que Mike et Nanaba s'adoraient. On le voyait dans leurs regards, dans la manière dont ils se souriaient, dans chacun de leurs gestes...

Et puis, sincèrement, s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, pourquoi seraient-ils restés mains jointes, sous la pluie, silencieux et heureux ?


	15. Certains ne savent pas - Annie & Armin

Thème (Nyaa) : Certains ne savent pas

Pairing (Atsuka) : Annie/Armin

Note : Ce drabble et les suivants ont été écrits lors de la deuxième Soirée Endrabblée de l'APDES. Et bon sang, du Aruani pour commencer la soirée, quel magnifique miracle !

* * *

Certains ne savent pas. Certains ne savent absolument pas à quel point il est dur de mentir, de garder son secret, sans jamais en parler. Il faut ravaler sa douleur, ravaler tout, malgré le goût de bile infect qui vous monte à la gorge dès que l'on croise quelqu'un. Il faut rester là, sans bouger, attendre que le temps passe, jusqu'au moment fatidique.

La plupart ne savent rien de ce sentiment pesant. Mais Armin avait gardé le secret, un mois durant, et savait. Armin avait partagé sa douleur sans dire mot, et Annie en aurait pleuré. Le reste importait peu.


	16. Vengeance - Armin & Levi

Thème (Jyan) : Vengeance

Pairing (Nyaa) : Armin/Levi

* * *

-Arrête de chialer putain ! grogna Levi en lançant un regard assassin à Armin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Le blond réprima un sanglot, essayant de calmer sa respiration sans y parvenir.

-Ecoute-moi morveux : c'est p't-être la première fois que tu tues quelqu'un, mais je peux t'assurer que ça sera pas la dernière. Si tu n'avais pas tiré, Jean serait mort. Tuer pour protéger quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais inutile. Une vie pour une autre, c'est la règle. Mais par contre, retiens bien ça : la seconde où tu tueras quelqu'un par vengeance, ce jour-là tu deviendras vraiment un meurtrier.


	17. Ouragan - Jean & Armin

Thème (Atsuka) : Ouragan

Pairing (Anonyme) : Jean/Armin

* * *

Armin avait pensé qu'il ne connaîtrait plus rien après Annie. L'amour, c'était fini. C'était trop douloureux.

Annie l'avait changé. Elle avait débarqué comme un ouragan, emportant tout sur son passage. Il l'avait aimée, sincèrement. Mais Annie n'était plus là et il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en vie, à souffrir seul.

Ne plus tomber amoureux donc. C'était simple, avait cru Armin. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ces choses-là -il mourrait avant.

...Puis Jean avait pris des allures d'ouragan lui aussi un jour. Mais un ouragan joyeux, dont les vents réchauffait le cœur glacé d'Armin.

* * *

C'est de l'angst mêlé de fluff et Armin est amoureux de Jean et je vais bouder.


End file.
